snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Nate Jones
Nate Jones is a former Hufflepuff (born on December 1st 2064), who is ready for the new term. Unlike last year he has successfully claimed a spot on his house's Quidditch team. Last year he watched the team claim the house cup on the sidelines. Since then he has been extremely excited to play Quidditch to try and claim the house cup this year to keep a streak going. Unfortunately he had to face the fact that he didn't get put in Ravenclaw like the rest of his family. Though when he made his friends, Sophie, Alyssa, Minnie, Oakey, and Justin, he didn't really care that he was in a different house. His older friends made him feel welcomed to the house. He had a wild time last year. He had many encounters with many different creatures of the forbidden forest. He is wondering what Hogwarts will have in store for him this year, and the oncoming 5 other years. Early Life (2065-2075) Nate was raised from his parents until he was ten years old when they passed away. He grew up in a family that always had to use magic to get around. That's why they never really tend to be around muggles. Once his parents died he had to help raise his younger brother, Spencer with the help of his three older siblings, Tanya, Liz, and Thomas. He lives in an underground manor by Knockturn Alley, so they would have to watch out to not roam to far or else they would get caught by a dark wizard or witch. Though most of the time his older sister, Liz, would disguise herself and sell some of her wares to make some more money. As he got to the age were he could start working around the house he had to. Which he was cleaning the basement, restocking potions, gathering potion ingrediants in the forest outside of his house, make sure the ghost upstairs didn't get out of control, and tend the garden. Restocking the potions was his favorite thing to do around the house. At age 11 he finally got his acceptance letter into Hogwarts. First Year at Hogwarts (2076-2077) His first year at Hogwarts he was really nervous of what house he would get, and if he would make any friends. The reason he was nervous of his house was because he wasn't sure if he would be in Ravenclaw like the rest of his family, and he didn't want to be in Slytherin. So when he got up to be sorted he was a bit sad that he didn't get into Ravenclaw, and instead he got put into Hufflepuff. When he sat down he didn't really speak to anybody except the male prefect because he was so nervous because he didn't know anybody. After the feast he walked to the common room he saw some people. Then his new friend that he would make, Oakey, was lying on a table because his friend who would soon be Nate's friend as well made a bet. The bet was to see who could eat the most amount of food. His older sister told him a spell to get rid of an upset stomach which caused Oakey to throw up candy, and that landed him in the hospital. After Oakey went to the hospital Nate, Alyssa, and Sophie, a new friend that Nate made had to meet up with the nurse. Unfortunately Nate got points deducted, and since Alyssa didn't want to get Sophie and Nate in the common got detention. His first class. OMG awesomeness. The next day was his first class which was Charms. In there he learned a spell that would come in handy about thirty minutes after learning it. So it was very fast about how he learned the spell called "Prehenso" which was created by Professor Schirmer. After learning she had a game of charms capture the flag, which was pretty simple. It was like the Muggle version, but with charms. Every house had a different section of the grounds which was considered that house's territory. Hufflepuff had The Whomping Willow, and Gryffyndor with the Front Gate. Then Slytherin had the Topiary Garden, and finally Ravenclaw with the Courtyard. Nate was more bait for them then he was a person that captured or defended flags. Every time he would go into enemy territory he would get captured. The only time he was safe was when he was at his house's base. The game was going very fun and smooth until Peeve's came along, and had to ruin the fun by claiming all the flags for his own. Magical Creatures Galore After a few days Nate started to notice some strange things happening. Like magical creatures wandering outside of the Forbidden Forest. The first creature he encountered was a Thestral by the front gate. Since he was good at sketching, plus the fact that he took a notebook everywhere he went, he decided to sketch the marvelous being. After he was done sketching he stayed until the COMC Professor lured it back into the Forbidden Forest by using a bunch of raw meat. Will edit later Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2083 Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood